


The strange ways of humans

by foggysundays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Humor, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Hellhound, POV Outsider, Rimming, Switching, Top Dean, Top Sam, allusions to BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: The Winchesters are in trouble. Again. To prevent them from killing themselves unintentionally once more, Crowley dispatches one of his hellhounds to keep an eye on them.Not very happy to leave Hell, the hellhound settles down in the Bunker and tries to figure out what those weird humans are doing all the time and how in the nine circles they´ve managed to survive this long without her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/118435.html?thread=43019427#t43019427). I might be getting addicted :)
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, hope you enjoy!  
> Have a wonderful weekend, hope yours will be as sunny and hot as mine!

Life in hell is good.

She has always preferred it down here where it is nice and warm, where she has her own cozy little corner to curl up in, her pack to snuggle and play with and where entertainment is never far if she should crave it.

She is also quite fond of her latest master.

See, hellhounds live long, long lives if they´re not killed prematurely, so she´d already served under a few. Sometimes her masters got killed in the Up-Above, sometimes they gifted her to other demons in exchange for favors, sometimes she´d kill an especially cruel one herself. She had come pretty close with the one before her most recent master, but Azazel had been too strong, too high up in hell´s hierarchy for her to be able to do something, so she had had to sit still and watch as he tortured and murdered her pack, her puppies, her brothers and sisters. Just because he could and because he enjoyed the fear in the eyes of hell´s most intimidating creatures.

Her new master is different. Oh, he has tried to make them believe he is the same kind of cruel and ruthless but truth is, he really seems to care about them in his own very strange way. This has become even more obvious after that episode a while back when he disappeared for a short while only to come back feeling more… human, more up-above and maybe also being a bit more sentimental than before. He is never crueler than he needs to be, doesn’t inflict more pain than strictly necessary for punishment and for the first time in a while she feels as if her pack is safe again – well, for hell´s standards anyway.

Life is good, she has her home and her pack and only has to venture Up-Above every now and then to fulfill Master´s wishes. She´d never really liked it there: too cold, too many humans, weird smells and even weirder rules. And while she enjoys snacking on the occasional human soul or demon essence, she loathes the screaming. Seriously, why do they always have to scream so much?! At least in hell the screams are on a non-physical level, so she can turn them out. But well, her job is her job, and she´ll always have a belly rub or ear scratch to look forward to after it is done.

Knowing this, her complete lack of enthusiasm for her new assignment is understandable. Seems as if her Master has made some friends in the Up-Above- not that he´d _ever_ call them that but she has long since learned to see the concern behind his act of anger and resentfulness.

“One should think that two bloody hunters and an angel are perfectly capable of not screwing things up but I have never, _never_ in my _life_ met ANYONE less able to look after themselves! I should just leave them to it, they´ve managed to dig their own graves, they should find a way to dig themselves out again! But NO, they just _had_ to bury us all with them, so here I am once more, trying to sort out the mess those bloody Winchesters have left behind. I´m the King of freaking hell, my time is by far too valuable for this child´s play! _You_ , mutt, you go up there and try to keep those morons from killing themselves, they are not to die before I say so!”

So here she is in the Up-Above, in front of the strange dwelling her new human charges live in. Her instructions are clear: keep an eye on them, keep from being noticed, no killing them, eating them or dragging them to hell when she is fed up with staying up here. This is going to be unbelievably boring.

Master has given her a special collar meant to keep her invisible even from the eyes of angels. _Angels_. She shudders. She abhors those feathery bastards, there is just too much light around them, too much righteousness, and you couldn’t even eat them. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to deal with them all that often.

Heaving a silent sigh, she braces herself: while the warding on the dwelling is strong, it has clearly been made by someone inexperienced with the ways of hellhounds. It will not be pleasant for her to cross the threshold but being innocent of any malicious intents toward its inhabitants, she will be able to enter. She just hopes that there is at least _something_ fun to do down there. Some rodents or fractured souls she could play with, some sulfur pits to sleep in. She isn’t all that picky at this point.

Luckily her new charges are not home yet which gives her some time to stroll and sniff around, getting an idea of what the dwelling looks like, to find the fun places and the ones she should avoid. It smells weird, _human_ , but there´s also the distinct smells of gunpowder, old paper, salt and silver penetrating her delicate nose. She growls at a large tank of holy water and avoids some shelves with suspicious artifacts in the cellar. It´s a huge dwelling for just one pack, even more so considering that there´s no more than 3 members in it. Humans are weird, really.

Having finished her sweep of the place, she curls up in her new self-proclaimed sleeping corner in the kitchen. There´s lots of interesting smells here, some of them are delicious and make her remember a particularly tasty soul fragment she´d enjoyed a few centuries back. Best to soak up the quiet while it still lasts, she´s not sure if her charges will allow her much sleep. According to Master they are _way_ more troublesome than a whole litter of newborn puppies, so she should probably take her rest while she still can.

 

* * *

 

 

She wakes up to the sound of bickering voices echoing loudly in the hallway to her left. Moments later two humans enter her new domain: both are tall, much taller than Master but also so much younger. She wrinkles her nose, no wonder Master had wanted her to keep an eye on those two, they are barley more than puppies! Both of them only counting a few decades, not even a century! How anyone thought it was a good idea to leave them all alone clearly had no clue about raising pups. They still needed guidance, someone to watch over them and teach them how to behave.

This assessment is only confirmed in the following days. Her two charges love to bicker around, throwing words back and forth in rapid succession, shoving at each other, roughhousing and generally behaving like children. But, to her great astonishment, she also finds herself intrigued by these two. They are weird, yes, and she doesn’t understand what and why they are doing things half of the time, but their interactions have a certain allure to them that she can´t resist.

They are not quite as human as she first thought them to be. Both have traces and marks of the supernatural on them: hellfire and sulfur, the ozonic stench of heaven and angels, traces of darkness and light on both their souls. It is fascinating as well as somewhat frustrating because she would´ve _loved_ to get a taste of their souls, their uniqueness drawing her in but orders are orders and she won´t risk the wrath of her Master even for that.

Their behavior is strange and unfamiliar, so very unlike demons who spend half of their time plotting complicated power schemes and the other half either torturing or being tortured, depending on their general luck and their social standing in hell (or lack thereof). Her charges do none of that, instead they spend their days doing various chores and activities, all of which are new to her.

One of those activities is something they call cooking. It´s a task that mostly falls to the smaller of the two. She learns the reason for that on her sixth day in the dwelling when she wakes up to a horrible stench in the air, dark clouds of smoke making her eyes water and loud voices piercing her ears, the taller one being subjected to a _very_ vocal reprimand from his pack mate.

At first she´s not so sure what to think of their antics in the kitchen but it´s fun to watch and as long as Tall doesn’t touch anything, it always results in mouthwatering smells. She watches them for three days before she can´t hold back any longer and snatches some of the things they call food from the counter in an opportune moment.

It´s delicious.

So delicious in fact, that she decides that this food stuff is a rather satisfying substitute for souls and proceeds to snatch up unsuspicious amounts of it whenever she can. Her theft does not always remain undiscovered but luckily Tall seems to have a habit of doing the same, so all the blame falls on him. Every single time.

She soon decides that Small and Tall are not adequate nicknames for them but she´s also not really fond of the names they use for each other, so she starts to refer to them as Grumpy and Shaggy in her mind.

Grumpy seems to have a weird love for the loud black metal box living in one of the rooms and spends an extraordinary amount of time washing it, working on it or just talking to it. It never talks back, unlike the smaller portable box things they like to carry around, so she´s not so sure if this is some weird pup bonding thing he will grow out of or if it´s just some strange human ritual she couldn’t possibly understand. She´s not very fond of the metal box: for one it´s _loud_ but it also smells strongly of salt and silver and goofer dust, not to mention other very uncomfortable things, so she keeps her distance.

Strangely enough and for all her hate of loud noises, she unexpectedly finds her tail wagging in beat to the music Grumpy is playing from his speakers. It reminds her of fighting, excitement streaming through her and making her feel alive and happy. She´s not very keen on having any part in Shaggy´s musical ventures, however, his favorite songs are full of high voices and weird beats and sounds, she doesn’t like it. It also doesn’t help that while Grumpy has a very nice singing voice, Shaggy sounds more like a dying cat when he yowls along to his music.

Another favorite pastime of them is to sit in front of shiny flat surfaces and to watch the pictures that flutter across the screens in rapid succession. There´s different ones of those: tiny, portable boxes that Shaggy loves to carry around, sitting them down any and everywhere and staring intently at them for hours on end. Then there´s the Huge One, which is situated in front of the Cozy-Soft-Nesting-Place. That one is way more interesting because sometimes she´s able to get close enough to watch the pictures, too. Unfortunately she cannot take her rightful place in the nest as well, the risk of discovery is too high as her charm has no way to nullify her body mass. Touch will reveal her to her charges, so she grudgingly has to stay on the floor.

Grumpy and Shaggy also like to fight. A _lot_. It´s not only bickering either, oh no! The first time she comes upon them mock-fighting, she is on the verge of interfering and breaking them apart, fearing that they are intent on harming one another. The only thing preventing her premature discovery is them breaking into fits of laughter in the middle of their fight. It takes her some time to trust them completely: their fights are fierce, they hold nothing back, go all-in and for anyone not used to them it sure seems as if they are fighting for their lives. But the truth is that they know too much about one another and are too equally matched for one of them to gain the upper hand permanently. Wining is not the goal of their fights, not really. It´s more about the exercise, she thinks and maybe also a means to reestablish their hierarchy.

Their pack dynamics are strange. Firstly, of course, because there´s only two of them so far. Not much of a pack, really. But it is also because the lines between them are blurrier then she´s happy with. Decisions are made by either or both of them, no real deference to any kind of leadership noticeable, though this is probably just another human thing.

Nevertheless she soon decides that Grumpy is clearly the Alpha in this pack. For one he is the person responsible for food, he´s the one feeding the pack and making sure that no harm comes to his packmate. He´s also more forceful, taking charge more often than Shaggy does. Shaggy loves to argue, sure, but in the end, he often yields to Grumpy´s opinion, offering more of a token protest but easily conceding the point.

He´s sneakier than his Alpha, though, artfully manipulating his packmate without him nothing it, carefully suggesting and coaxing the other human until Grumpy seems to think that it has been his own idea all along. And the Eyes, by Lucifer, _no one_ can withstand the Eyes!

Another clue to help her figure out their strange dynamics is that Grumpy quite often refers to his packmate as “bitch”. She´s accustomed to this term, Master likes to use it for her and her fellow hounds as well. She´s also well aware that humans tend to use it as a form of degradation, because stupid as they sometimes are, they don’t seem to understand that for her kind it is more of an honorable title. Only those who have already had the honor of birthing at least one litter of pups are allowed to carry it and they carry it with pride, after all it means that the have contributed to keep the future of their pack alive. She´s pretty sure that her charges are way too young to think about pups but that doesn’t stop the term from being used. Another human thing, probably, but at least Grumpy seems to understand the honorific significance of the word because every time he says it his voice is laced with affection and care.

Following this observation it comes as no real surprise when she walks in on them mating for the first time.

She´s quite smug when she notices that her assumptions have apparently been correct: Grumpy is definitely the Alpha, looming over Shaggy´s taller form, strong hands holding him down, growling his dominance and fucking into him in forceful, sure movements. Shaggy seems to be happy about it, voice loud and obscene, the noises he makes similar to those of a bitch in heat.

Huh, maybe they are not too young for pups of their own after all… She trots away grumbling to herself, _absolutely_ not looking forward to having even more reckless humans to take care of, those two are more than enough for anyone´s patience.

It is a shock when she sees them naked for the first time and notices that both of them are male. Ugh, no wonder their pack is so small! She´s not sure how in Satan´s pits it is possible for those stupid humans _not_ to know the basics of biology but apparently they have no idea. At. All. How they could EVER think that the mating of two males could result in pups is beyond her but well – at least this means she won´t lose all her sleep looking after their offspring. One has to pick one´s battles and be happy about small mercies.

Despite their mutual maleness and the resulting distinct lack of heats, their ruts seem to be a perfectly common occurrence. In fact, human ruts don’t seem to have any temporal restrictions: it´s more of a constant state they are in, they like to mate quite often and very enthusiastically, the sounds of it disturbing the quiet of the dwelling usually several times a day.

They also have no idea at all about butt-sniffing- etiquette. First of all this is usually a mutual thing meant to greet other hounds and a way to communicate with each other, it´s the polite thing to do when one is introduced to new people or when one is meeting old friends. But there´s certainly no need to do this quite as often with packmates you see every day. Certainly also no reason that it´s pretty much just Grumpy doing the sniffing and by Lucifer´s cage, she really itches to sit those two idiots down and explain the intricacies of this ritual because they are less than clueless. For one, Grumpy uses tongue. Lots of it. And while this should be an affront to both of them (One _never_ uses tongue! Or even _touches_ the butt being sniffed, that´s just rude!), Shaggy seems to appreciate it judging by the loud noises he´s making every time. No manners the both of them! She just hopes that they never try any of this in polite company.

What really throws her for a loop, though, is the time she stumbles upon Shaggy fucking Grumpy, because WHAT? For several moments she´s too shocked to be able to do more than stare at them. She´s NEVER heard of anyone mating the Alpha, that´s just something that isn’t _done_. Even more disturbing is the fact that Grumpy doesn’t seem to fight it, seems to enjoy it even. And while he is still growling and forcefully demanding things, he doesn’t object to being held down and used.

She has to sit down, totally confused. It´s an affront to her knowledge of pack dynamics but well, so is the mating between two males. Probably human nature is at it again, changing all her concepts and comfortable truths. She´ll never fully understand them, they just don’t seem to care about simple biological concepts.

She gets used to it eventually, after all who is she to understand human costumes. It might even explain some of their other weird behaviors. Because sometimes they take their mating down to the lowest level of the dwelling, down to the place they call the dungeon and once there, they never emerge before several hours have passed. Down there, Grumpy likes to tie Shaggy up, sometimes even blindfolding him, gagging him (she´s sure that part is connected to his singing), slapping him and doing other things she doesn’t understand but they seem to enjoy it. Maybe this is Grumpy´s form of punishment for the reverse fucking?

It all changes somewhat when the angel shows up. She´s pretty sure that he takes no part in the mating even though he probably knows about it and Shaggy and Grumpy seem to be less enthusiastic to practice their strange rituals outside of certain rooms when the angel is around. Probably some sort of human politeness.

She´s not very happy about the angel at first: he smells too much of ozone, his brightness dimed but stinging nonetheless. She would have considered him a threat to her charges if Master had not mentioned him as a part of their group, so naturally she stays watchful at first, observing his every move and it´s only Grumpy´s and Shaggy´s easy acceptance of him that makes her accept Angel as part of the pack as well. It´s a slow process and she still doesn’t trust him fully but he seems to care for the other two which makes him an ally at the very least.

She decides that he´s probably meant to be an additional fighter for the pack, meant to support the Alpha and his mate. He´s another male (And yes, she checked. They would never ever have a bigger pack at this rate, she really needs to teach them about how pups are conceived at some point in the near future) and Angel simply sucks at preparing food (though not as much as Shaggy), he´s no good with the picture boxes and seems even more naïve than the other two.

Him being an angel also means that his senses are stronger, so she has to be more careful with him around, charm or not. She resents him for this at first, has gotten used to being close to her charges even if they don’t know she´s there but before Angel´s arrival she could snuggle as close as possible without risking an accidental touch and pretend. Pretend that they care about her too and that there´s the _possibility_ of a pet or a scratch. Because this is the only thing missing from her old pack: touching and snuggling and being close, this she couldn’t have with her new charges. Nevertheless, she´s happy here with them, she enjoys their company and their bickering and maybe… maybe even Shaggy´s singing.

 

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately her days are not only filled with at-home-adventures. Whether she likes it or not, her charges are hunters after all and as such they love to go out and put themselves in mortal danger.

She follows them. Always. Grumbling the whole time, yes, but determined to keep them from getting killed or worse...

No one this young should be doing so much killing but every time she sees them in motion, sees their skill and fearlessness and confidence, a strange mixture of pride and dread fills her nonetheless. She always keeps a watchful eye on them, only interfering when she´s sure they won´t notice but ready to go all in as soon as one of them is in any real danger. Her orders may be to stay hidden but certainly not at the expense of their lives.

Sometimes, one of them gets hurt. It´s never something life threatening, she makes sure of that, but it´s pain nonetheless and she hates to witness that. What makes up for it somewhat is the way they care for each other. It doesn’t matter whom of the three is hurt, they all show that same bone deep concern and care, masked by grumpiness and exasperation, but clearly there in each and every move. They patch each other up, cleaning and dressing up wounds, stitching them when necessary. It´s all done with surprisingly gentle hands, lingering touches and looks, the wounded one protesting all the fussing vehemently but secretly enjoying every minute of it. Later they´ll curl up in bed together – mostly only Grumpy and Shaggy but after really bad hunts they don’t hesitate to drag Angel with them, forming a human cocoon of safety around whoever suffered the most serious wounds. On nights like this she likes to curl up at the foot of the bed, needing to be close, guarding their sleep against any and all beings stupid enough to try and mess with them.

Life goes on and she enjoys it immensely. At the beginning, she´d never have thought that she could ever _enjoy_ staying in the Up-Above for so long but now she just hopes she´ll never have to leave. Somehow her new pack has grown on her, has wormed it´s way into her heart (well, into that place were normal dogs would have a heart) and her protective instincts are steadily growing stronger. It´s not only obedience to her Master now that keeps her close to them, it´s something deeper. In fact she´s not sure what would happen if Master ever wanted her to harm them, she´s not sure she´d be able to follow that order.

Truth is, she feels as strongly for her three charges as she does for her own pups, even if the humans leave her in a permanent state somewhere between motherly pride and horror or embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

 

The day when everything changes creeps up on her unexpectedly.

It was supposed to be a normal hunt, some routine ghost thing, nothing really dangerous about it. But suddenly there´s not only that one ghost, the place is swarming with demons and they closing in on her three hunters really fast. A trap. She growls low, throwing herself into the fight without hesitation, efficiently killing three demons before they even understand that there´s another foe waiting for them. Those demons are not under her Master´s orders, they´re traitors to both him and her pack and she will never show scum like this any mercy. Her (non-existent) heart nearly stops when she notices two demons sneaking up behind Shaggy´s back but Grumpy is there in an instant, defending his mate with vicious determination but leaving his right side wide open in his distraction. She moves before the thought really registers, secrecy be damned! Her fangs catch the demon´s arm before it can cause any harm, teeth tearing into its flesh, her claws at its throat killing it in seconds. She takes great pleasure in devouring the escaping demon essence, revenge always makes them taste so much sweeter.

When she turns around again after having disposed of every other possible threat in the near vicinity, the three hunters are staring at her. She knows that her cover has been lifted, hell, she herself has made sure to transform into a more corporeal form, one which will even allow the two humans to see her true nature.

There´s confusion in their eyes, fear too, especially in Grumpy´s though he does his best to hide it. She knows he has been to hell, has been chased and killed and dragged down by her kind, she knows it is not easy for him to trust her, didn’t expect him to, but still…. it hurts.

There´s not much she can do now but try to make them understand. So she whines in a high pitched tone, lowers herself to the ground and creeps forward in the most obviously submissive display she can manage. The confusion in their eyes increases but she can also see the beginning of understanding and the blatant disbelieve in there. Deciding to throw everything in, she turns to her back, offering her belly and grumbling playfully at them, and finally, finally Shaggy moves forward. He´s slow and cautious about it but there´s determination on his face.

“Sammy!”

Grumpy´s voice doesn’t hold any tremor but his eyes are now filled with a fear he didn’t show when it was him facing the danger. He´s not happy about his mate´s approach and it shows in his whole body language. Surprisingly it´s Angel who interferes on her behalf, disbelieving though he is.

“Dean, she is no threat to us. I can sense no malicious intent in her, she… she seems to care about you. I know it doesn’t make sense but she just saved you, saved all of us. I don’t think she means any harm.”

It takes some more convincing from Angel and Shaggy as well plenty of submissive whining from her but then Grumpy grudgingly allows Shaggy closer. The tall human closes the distance without hesitation, kneeling down next to her and then… belly rub!! All hail Satan´s sulfur pits, she _loves_ belly rubs! And Shaggy is _good_ at that, scratching and petting in all the right places. Soon the two of them are messing around on the ground, playful growls and delighted laughter echoing across the battle field.

Later she´s _allowed_ to ride in the black metal box, sitting next to Angel on some old blanket (to protect Baby´s upholstery). To her astonishment she enjoys the ride immensely, especially after Grumpy tells Angel to lower the glass barrier next to her, enabling her to stick her head out of the box and enjoy the wind in her face.

It doesn’t take them long to figure out that she has been living in the dwelling for a while now. She knew she probably should have been more careful because now that they _know_ about her, it´s easy to connect the clues of missing food and misplaced objects as well as the faint smell of sulfur in the room with the goofer dust (Come on, even she has to pee at some point and she really, really doesn’t like that stuff).

After this revelation they are quick to question the dwelling´s wards. In order to save them all from days of research and headaches, she sits herself in front of Angel (hopefully the most suitable one for this task) and sends him images trying to explain why she´s here. Hellhounds might not be able to talk, but they do have some telepathic talents and she is quite good at that. Angel seems shocked at first but then a slight smile crosses his lips. He scratches her ear in thanks and then proceeds to explain everything to the other two.

“So let me get this straight: Crowley, _Crowley_ , our dear King of fucking Hell has appointed her as our _babysitter_? What the actual fuck, I don’t even know if we should be flattered or insulted! The frigging bastard _cares_ about us! Just thinking of the potential blackmail material this gives us makes me want to summon the son of a bitch right the fuck now!”

Grumpy also decides that she needs a name. A _name_! All for herself! She´s never had a name before, usually they just call her bitch or scum or mutt. Her enthusiasm isn’t even cut short when Shaggy and Grumpy apparently try to come up with the most ridiculous name they can think of. Grumpy voting for things like Sabbath, Zepp or even Daisy (“Come on guys, it would be hilarious to see the look on people’s faces when we call her and instead of some tiny Chihuahua, they have _all of_ _this_ running towards them!” “Dean, she´s a fucking hellhound! We cannot have her running around like some lap dog! People would freak!”). They finally (and with her approval) settle on Hel. She thinks it a very fitting name after Shaggy explains it´s origin to her. How could she not like being named after the Norse goddess ruling parts of the underworld. Very fitting, indeed.

That night is the best one in all her life. She´s _allowed_ to curl up next to them at the dinner table, Grumpy even preparing an extra dish with delicious food just for _her_ (though only after some arguing with his other packmates… “What the fuck do hellhounds even eat, Sammy? Souls? Sulfur? Meat from especially vicious cows?). She gets to have a bath (surprisingly nice) and then curls up between them to watch the Huge Moving Picture Box (Sadly, she´s still all wet and therefore not yet allowed on the Nest). When her pack goes to sleep, she now can now join them openly, they even gift her with some fluffy pillows and blankets to curl up in at the foot of their bed. One last ear scratch before bed and then she sinks into deep dreams. She just hopes that Master will still be happy with her when he finds out because yeah, life in hell is good. But life Up-Above is even better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here we go! As a thank you for all your wonderful feedback, here´s some more Helhound Story Time :) Hope you like it!  
> It´s been raining here for the last few days so I actually did find some time to write. Not sure if there will be more at some point, maybe if I find myself insprired one day...  
> Again, thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos or commenting, it´s a pleasure to find other people liking my brain-babies!  
> Have a wonderful weekend my darlings!
> 
> Oh and congratulations to all the same-sex couples in Germany who are now allowed to get married! So, so happy to hear that!

Hel loves her new life. Now that she is no longer busy hiding her presence from her pack there is _so much_ more time for fun activities. It´s even a bit overwhelming sometimes, just the sheer number of things she´s suddenly allowed to do is dizzying. But that´s ok because whenever she feels uneasy, she now has permission to curl up on Shaggy´s lap and will even get a belly rub for her trouble. It´s different with Grumpy – he claims she´s way too heavy for him and expresses acute concerns for the family jewels. (Whatever _that_ is, her Alpha is just weird at times…) She is, however, allowed to lay her head in his lap, which she really, really loves to do because Grumpy´s lap is an amazing place: it´s where she gets the-best-ear-scratches-ever and also surprisingly the place to go to for additional snacks. She´s not quite sure if his messy way of eating is due to clumsiness or more of a conscious effort to share his food with her but it´s appreciated all the same.

 

* * *

 

 

There are some initial struggles in their first few months of consensual co-inhabitation of the dwelling. The first one being what Grumpy likes to call Mission Impossible and Shaggy refers to as Potty Training. _Potty._ _Training_. Hel is _not_ amused by that one. After all she is a centuries old entity, is feared in all of Hell and the Up-Above and those _puppies_ want to train _her_? Especially considering that those two apparently think that “Potty etiquette” includes peeing into the tiny lake that she has discovered in the Room-of-the-slippery-floor and then washing it away with even more water. Humans are _stupid_. First of all, hasn’t anyone ever taught them that peeing into drinkable water is an idiotic thing to do? Why pollute a perfectly good water spot when you have other options? Secondly, you do _not_ wash your urine away. Especially not when you are the Alpha! Why would you destroy your markings voluntarily? But her humans don´t seem to understand the importance of marking their territory, which means that Hel, being the considerate grown-up she is, decides to take over marking duties permanently. Yeah, potty training is a disaster.

Their next crisis finds them when the humans decide that she can´t possibly walk around in public the way she is looking right now. Grumpy takes her side for a while, arguing that her red eyes and huge fangs are all kinds of badass but in the end even he has to relent to his mate´s huge eyes. He can _never_ resist the Eyes.

A few hours later has Hel regretting the day that Shaggy found out about her ability to alter her appearance to a certain extend. Any other time his child like enthusiasm would have been adorable but if she has to suffer through another hour of him buzzing around and shoving dog pictures in her face, she will really need to find something to kill. And kill it very, very slowly. Even Grumpy, who has observed their antics with a look of fond amusement for the first few hours, is now rapidly losing his patience. He sits them both down and explains to his mate that Hel is _not_ the Make-A-Wish-Foundation and then to her, that he´d appreciate it if she could make herself look somewhat more family-dog and less vicious-beast-from-hell whenever there are other people around (“Just turn down the red glow and get a somewhat less obscene set of teeth!”). Some more huffing and puffing from all of them later, and they finally deem her fit for a walk in the city. Grumpy claims she looks like the love child of a dire wolf and Fluffy-the-Harry-Potter-Dog – Hel is not sure whether this is a compliment or not but the obvious pride in his voice makes her happy enough to not ponder on it.

Visiting the city turns out to be more complicated then she had previously thought. Apparently she will need a collar for that. Hel had never liked collars, abhorred them even because in her old life they´d been a very tangible sign of submission and quite often used for punishment. Her reluctance must´ve shown because her pack is quick to assure her that this is just another weird human tradition and that the collar will come off as soon as they are alone again. She decides to trust them, after all none of them have ever shown even the slightest indication of violence towards her, so why should this be any different?

This time it is Grumpy who is acting all exited, disappearing for a while and then returning with at least twelve different collars for her to choose from. Hel doesn’t miss his smug grin when she chooses the dangerous looking black one that has tiny, blunt spikes adorning it. Shaggy just rolls his eyes and mutters something about them teaming up on him.

To her own astonishment Hel finds that she actually likes the damn collar. It smells a bit like her Alpha, like a mixture of leather and metal, the smells of her home slowly settling into the material. Humans don´t do scent marks, not on purpose anyway. They are much too fond of taking baths to allow their scent to really develop and Hel has to admit that she has missed the sense of belonging a scent mark can offer. Now she finally has one of those and she is proud to carry it around and to show off her pack like she is supposed to.

However, there is a _big_ difference between wearing a collar and making her walk on a freaking leash. _So_ not gonna happen! Shaggy doesn’t seem very impressed when they find her chewing on the damn thing, but Grumpy on the other hand thinks it´s hilarious and even sneaks her a few extra treats when his mate isn’t looking.

Cities, she decides soon after, are kind of exciting but also kind of terrifying. Thousands of smells – humans and creatures and animals and food, all surrounding her and making her a bit uneasy. How in hell is she supposed to keep an eye on her three idiots when there is so much going on? Angel has come along too and while she is happy about his presence (and who would have thought that she´d ever enjoy the company of an _angel_?), she can feel that he too is a bit uncomfortable. So she presses closer to his leg, offering assurance - and if she gets some of that back in return, no one has to know but herself.

The other humans seem to be wary of her – and they have every right to be, after all she´s a warrior, more lethal than all of them combined! Nevertheless, Hel is tense, muscles coiled and ready to rip anyone apart if they so much as look at her pack threateningly. Suddenly a warm hand comes down on her neck, fingers digging into the fur there and rubbing soothing patterns into her skin. “Shhh, Hel, it´s ok. There´s nothing here to worry about, just humans doing normal human things. Nobody here has any intention of hurting us. The only reason they keep on staring is that _you_ , sweetheart, are looking damn badass and most of them are probably trying not to crap their pants! So cheer up! Sammy and me, we got this one!”

Their trip improves immensely after that and she even starts to enjoy it. Alpha buys her some ice-cream as a treat for her stellar behavior and they settle down in some weirdly artificial looking green part of the city to enjoy their food.

Hel is happily dozing in the warm sun, dreams of sulfur and severed limbs sweetening her sleep when suddenly there are tiny hands grabbing her fur. She opens one of her eyes and is met with the grinning face of the tiniest human being she has ever seen. “Doggiiiiiiiie!” it squeals, the high sound making her cringe but not back away for fear of toppling the tiny thing over. It looks awfully fragile and unsteady. Like every puppy in the history of puppies, this one does not have any regard or respect for personal space. It keeps petting her with tiny, tiny hands, squishing her nose and ears and trying to climb all over her. Hel sighs and lets herself be used as a playground, she is used to this after all and it brings back fond memories of her own pups.

Their play is quite suddenly interrupted by the near deafening scream of a human female, shortly followed by the familiar timbre of her packs voices who are running to her side immediately. One look at their anxious faces and the near panic in the mother´s eyes tells her everything she needs to know. Hel grumbles and rolls her eyes, gently using her nose to guide the happy pup back to the mother. She´d probably thought that Hel was going to eat her spawn. Come on, as if she´d ever do that! This one is just a pup, a really tiny one at that and pups always play by a different set of rules. They have no concept of their strength or of unwanted touches, so how could she blame it? She´d never hurt a pup! Whether it belongs to her own pack or not, pups are off limits. Nevertheless she can´t quite help but shoot a disapproving gaze at the mother. One does _not_ leave a pup to fend for itself! _Especially_ not in cities. The mother seems awfully young as well, probably even younger than her charges.

Humans! Couldn’t they just wait till they were old enough – say, two or three centuries, before procreating? No wonder they are not up to the task.

Meanwhile, her pack is staring at her in obvious wonder and she can´t resist to give them the stink eye, too. She has to endure their idiotic antics day in, day out and they´d thought some uncoordinated petting would make her lose her temper? Morons.

 

* * *

 

 

Her favorite activity by far is finding out what kind of food she likes. At first Shaggy had been adamant that she is, in fact, some sort of dog and as such is best suited to eat dog food. How there is any sentient creature on the whole planet who´ll voluntarily eat such a travesty is beyond her. That stuff is evil.

While Shaggy throws himself into research to find out what the most suitable diet for a hellhound is, Grumpy just shakes his head and pulls her into the kitchen. Two hours later and the two of them have discovered that Hel loves meat of any kind and in any form. She is also particularly fond of pizza, apples, dairy products and potatoes, barley tolerates things like raisins, olives and that weird thing called salat and downright refuses to even sniff at the evil looking thing that Grumpy introduces as a celery tuber.

Oh, and chocolate. She _loves_ chocolate! It´s the best thing she´s ever tasted, like a mixture of pack and comfort and a day spend killing fuglies (She stole that word from Grumpy, she somehow likes the taste of it) all rolled into one. It´s mind-blowing. Unfortunately this is the moment when Shaggy walks in and nearly loses it, loudly screaming that Grumpy is going to kill her. It takes a lot of convincing from both her and his Alpha to calm him down, and then some more to make him believe that she is _not_ a normal dog but a “vicious, badass hellhound” and that chocolate is, in fact, _not_ poisonous for her (at least she´s pretty sure that it isn’t).

The next day, Grumpy makes them all come to the kitchen where he has piled boxes upon boxes of delicious smelling food.

Turns out Hel really likes all sorts of spicy food (it reminds her of hell) and that she loves Bacon Cheeseburgers nearly as much as Alpha does, which has him grinning smugly at his other pack mates. Finally, with the air of someone revealing the meaning of life to his audience, he then produces one last box from the counter and serves her a large piece of something that smells delicious.

Hel frowns when Shaggy buries his head in his hands, “Oh God, he´s going to corrupt her!”

“Shut up, Sammy! Hel here is a classic lady, she´s going to love pie! Am I right, sweetheart?”

He is _not_. Not even close. For all its delicious smells, that thing in front of her tastes absolutely vile. She´s not even able to swallow it down, just spits it back on the plate and then begins to choke down as much of the leftover pizza as is necessary to get rid of the taste. It´s only when that task is successfully accomplished that she takes notice of the deafening silence that has taken hold of the room. Everyone is staring at her. Shaggy and Angel in dumb-folded confusion that would have been funny if not for the expression on Grumpy´s face. Disbelieve and pure shock is written all over it, his eyes showing a deep-rooted feeling of betrayal. She´s also pretty sure that the weird twitch in his jaw is _not_ a positive thing.

Before one of them can decide how to react, there´s a choking sound from Shaggy. His head is in his hands again, his whole body shaking weirdly and for a moment Hel is scared that she has just dishonored some sacred human ritual. Then Shaggy is falling off his chair, booming laughter shaking his whole body _and_ the whole table.

Ten minutes later Shaggy has somehow managed _not_ to die of laughter, Angel is grinning, Grumpy is pouting and Hel is still confused.

It is Angel who explains Alpha´s deep love for pie to her and tells her not to worry, “Dean will get over it!”.

He does get over it. Eventually.

He even decides that this might be a good thing, more pie for himself after all.

 

* * *

 

 

On special days, Alpha takes her hunting. Not the killing-evil-creatures type of hunting but the we´re-out-of-food kind. This also means that she gets to ride shotgun (The place of honor usually reserved for Shaggy). Her and the Metal Box (Grumpy has introduced it to her as Baby) have started a tentative kind of friendship. Baby still growls at her sometimes and she´s still not quite sure how sentient the box really is but they both respect their common love and protectiveness for the humans and for them they try their best to get along. If Hel is honest with herself she even has to admit that she loves Baby´s smell – it´s the smell of pack, of their Alpha and it´s soothing.

Grumpy always has special blankets and pillows for her to sit on. He claims it´s mainly for Baby´s protection and because “dog hair is a bitch to get out of cars”, but they both know that the blankets are way too soft and comfy for that to be the only reason.

Hunting for food, providing for the pack has always been an honored task for the Alpha and his hunters. Hel knows this and can´t stop her excitement at the prospect of being part of that. The actual hunt, though, is sort of … anti-climactic. Because apparently humans don’t go on normal hunts anymore, they just drive to huge dwellings that are full of stressed out humans, all of them running around and grumbling at each other. Hel´s actually not even allowed to enter those kind of dwellings, but Alpha just tells her to stay invisible and to never leave his side. That last part is the hardest to follow, there is just so, so much going on! There is food everywhere! _Everywhere_! Shelves full of chocolate and meat and by Satan, if there is such a thing as paradise, Hel is sure it will look just like this. Minus all those ordinary humans of course.

 

* * *

 

 

Apparently, normal dogs like to play fetch.

Hel, however, does not. Very much to Shaggy´s deep disappointment.

It is amusing to watch him hover in front of her with some tennis balls, sticks and fancy dog toys in his huge hand, trying to make her chase after them. He waves his current object of choice in front of her nose, then throws it as far as he can, shouting wild encouragements and praise. Hel doesn´t even bat an eyelash.

After his vocal bribery fails so spectacularly, Shaggy tries his luck with food. And yeah, food is great, but she does not feel particularly hungry at the moment and even if she did, it would be easier to find Grumpy and get him to share whatever it is that he is currently eating. She curls closer to the sunny spot in the grass next to her. Maybe Shaggy will have given up by the time her nap is finished.

 

* * *

 

 

Their dwelling is slowly but inexorably turning into a real hellhound den. No one can really explain where all the dog blankets and pillows came from or why there are so many squeaky toys or bones of questionable origin lying around. Hel now has her very own special spot on the Nest Thing aka the Sofa (It is the spot right in the middle of her three charges), several places for her to sleep in and thanks to Angel also a thing called a stuffed animal. It is white and pink and glittery, super soft and fluffy and shaped like a really weird version of a unicorn but Hel _loves_ it. Wherever she goes, it _has_ to go with her. It is perfect for sleeping or cuddling and simply wonderful.

Furthermore, her tireless scent marking is finally paying off, there are not many creatures stupid enough to come close to them anymore. Hel also makes sure to distribute her hair all over the place to enhance her scent (Which does not sit well with Grumpy who complains very loudly that invisible dogs should also definitely have invisible hair).

Her glaring lack of invisibility also causes other mayhem, because apparently neither Grumpy nor Shaggy seem to like the idea of her being in the same room as them when they mate. The first time this happens after the big reveal, there´s lots of shouting and flying pillows. She just throws them a look and trots out of the room again. She has already seen it all and it is actually quite boring to watch anyway – better to use their current inattention and check their “secret” food hiding places for special treats.

 

* * *

 

 

Though Hel loves her new pack, she sometimes also misses her old life, her old pack mates and siblings and pups. So every once in a while Hel disappears for a few hours and runs down to the pits, always coming back happy and smelling like a bucket of sulfur. The first few times she had been met with outright skepticism, her fellow hounds not believing that a life Up-Above can be as much fun as she promises it to be. But they get curious, soon begging her to be allowed to visit, to get a short glimpse of her humans and of the legendary mountains of pillows and food.

This is why she is currently lounging on the Sofa, surrounded by the wagging tails and happy yipping of at least ten other hounds – she might have lost count at some point…

Just when she sits up to try and get some sort of order into the hellhound pile, the door opens – and suddenly there´s two very human hunters standing in the doorway and staring at them like parents coming home too early and finding themselves in the middle of an unauthorized teenager party.

They all seem frozen for a long moment, everybody unsure of what to expect and then Shaggy breaks the silence by laughing. He seems delighted at the idea of even more dogs and just sits down right in the middle, getting acquainted with everyone. Grumpy just shakes his head and disappears only to come back moments later with large amounts of chocolate and beef jerky.  

Hel hopes that slumber parties are going to become a regular thing soon.

 

* * *

 

 

They still go out on hunts. Lots and lots of hunts.

It´s good to be out there again, after all she is _not_ a domesticated dog, she´s a predator and a dangerous one at that. It´s nice to play house but there´s nothing compared to the feeling of living flesh tearing under her claws and teeth and the taste and smell of blood surrounding her.

But it´s also exciting and fun and she appreciates their adventures, appreciates the opportunity to be part of a hunting party again and she couldn’t have wished for better companions.

It´s not only supernatural dangers they have to go up against – according to Grumpy, the human hunting community is “worse than a horde of freaking teenage girls gossiping about Justin Bieber´s new haircut”. It does not take long for them to get word of Hel´s addition to the Winchester Pack, and they do not seem to like it. After the third attempt to kill either Hel or all her pack mates, Alpha finally loses his patience. He and Shaggy incapacitate three of their current troublemakers in record time while Hel herself takes care of the other two. She deposits her not inconsiderable weight right on top of the human pile she´s made, her claws in dangerous proximity to Trouble Nr.4´s crotch. She grins at his obvious discomfort and turns her attention to her left where Alpha has shoved Trouble Nr.1 up against a wall and is snarling in his face. The guy looks positively terrified and it doesn’t take long for him to understand that another attack will not be appreciated and that he will definitely not like the consequences. They scramble away as soon as they are allowed to – there´s no doubt they will spread word of their encounter.

It´s quieter after that.

 

* * *

 

 

But even though she´s openly fighting alongside her pack now, her charges still get hurt from time to time. Usually it´s nothing too serious, they are all used to bruises and cuts and concussions but Hel hates it anyway, hates to see one of her charges in pain. It´s not that bad if Angel or her are the injured ones – both of their healing abilities are way superior to the human one and it usually just takes hours instead of days for them to heal. Being faced with an injury on one of their humans is way worse, they are way more fragile and not nearly as indestructible as they pretend to be. There´s always guilt on those days, the pain of being unable to protect them, of not being there on time – and she´s well aware that it is even worse for Angel, who also has to deal with his inability to heal them. Hel knows that he once had been able to do that, but he´s too weak now, just enough grace to keep his own humanity at bay. She´s not any good at being a healer herself, so on days like these she tries to assist in the only way available to her – cuddling close to whomever needs it most and doing her best to cheer them up.

As weird as it might sound for an outsider, it´s also strangely beautiful and intimate to watch them on those occasions. To observe the way they will take care of each other and of her: stitching and sanitizing wounds, wrapping bandages around injuries and cleaning away blood and gore with surprisingly gentle fingers. It´s intriguing to watch the same hands that were used to kill and maim without hesitation just minutes before now become cautious and careful when faced with an injured pack member. Hel is well aware of the privilege it is to be allowed to witness this. She knows that Angel feels the same way too.

 

* * *

 

 

It is supposed to be a routine hunt – just some Wendigo too stupid or too greedy to avoid detection. Hel is excited: it is not every day that she can go up against a challenge, to defeat something that is her equal in every way. Maybe she is stupid to feel so confident but her pack is strong and dangerous, she has no doubt that they can defeat that thing.

They do defeat it but the kill doesn’t come without a cost this time.

There´s humans in the den, civilians, as her hunters call them, and their protection has priority even to their own safety.

It´s Shaggy who gets hurt, Shaggy who is now bleeding on the floor because Hel was too busy sniffing at an abandoned tunnel to notice the threat. There´s no time to check up on him because suddenly the Wendigo is just _there_ , closing in on them with confident movements, already so sure of its victory. It hasn’t accounted for their fury though, their rage at Shaggy´s pain and it´s with great satisfaction that they watch the creature _burn_. Alpha is at his mate´s side immediately, checking him over with practiced movements. He is breathing, shallow and labored, yes, but still somewhat steady – it´s the blood that has both of them concerned, blood on his head and blood running freely from the deep gashes in his chest. There´s no time or supplies for anything but a quick wrap, then they are moving again, Hel carrying the still unconscious Shaggy while Grumpy helps the other humans.

It´s much later when he regains consciousness again, long after they´ve made it back to the motel room, long after Grumpy has cleaned and treated his mate´s wounds with quick, sure movements that belie his own anxiety. Shaggy is only awake long enough to drink some water and eat a few mouthfuls of food but at least it is sleep that overtakes him this time, not blood loss. He will be okay.

Alpha doesn’t move, his eyes never leaving his mate, his hand clasping Shaggy´s as if it´s the only thing keeping him grounded. It probably is.

Hel moves closer and presses her whole body against him in silent comfort. He´s stiff at first and she knows only too well that it´s hard for him to accept her help – it always is for alphas, especially for the male ones. They always think they have to be strong and confident all the time, that they can never show any weakness. But this is what pack is there for after all, they take care of each other and this also includes cuddling those alpha idiots if they need it. Hel presses her nose into his neck, making sure to drool on his shirt and yes – there´s the chuckle she has been waiting for. Alpha allows himself to be cuddled then, one of his hands absentmindedly finding its way to her neck and digging into her fur. She sighs contently and cranes her neck to give him better access. She loves post hunting scratches.

 

* * *

 

 

Hel is growling, a low and dangerous sound, her whole body ready to attack at a moment’s notice, preparing to defend her pack against the new threat, against the vicious beast in front of her that tries to…

“Hel! What do you think you are doing?”

She doesn’t bother to turn around, Shaggy´s voice carries all the reproach she needs, it´s not necessary to look at his face to know that he is _not_ happy with her.

“I am so, so sorry for her behavior! She´s usually a really well behaved and quiet dog, I don’t know what has gotten into her!”

“You call your dog Hell and want me to believe that it´s a cuddly one? And what breed is it anyway, it´s freaking enormous! And vicious! And where is the fucking leash, don’t you have to keep monster´s like that on a leash!”

“ _Her_ name is Hel, not Hell. And no, no leash necessary. As I already told you, she usually knows how to behave in public”

Hel grins. Shaggy sounds way less friendly than he did just moments before. It´s nice to know that his loyalties are still with her, even when he is angry. She is also very smug to notice the fear in the girl´s eyes when she looks at her. Hell yeah, she´s vicious. And dangerous. And very much not letting some silly girl make advances at her Alpha´s mate! It´s not like that tiny _thing_ would even stand a chance, the bond her humans share is too strong for that and this weak human in front of her is _nothing_ compared to Grumpy. Still, she doesn’t like it when people make assumptions and try to proposition one of her humans. Not on her watch.

In the end, Shaggy seems to appreciate being rescued, even if he scolds her for scaring people.

“Jesus, you´re nearly as possessive as Dean is. The two of you are going to be the death of me at some point. Just don´t you ever pull a stunt like that when we´re on a case, okay?”

 

* * *

 

 

She is a hellhound. A lethal, nearly indestructible weapon. Her teeth could rip out the throat of a fully grown werewolf in an instant. Her claws are vicious and ready to strike. She´s one of the most dangerous predators on the planet and… she is currently hiding behind the slightly bowed legs of her Alpha. Who is laughing. Very, very loudly.

“You _got_ to be kidding me! You´re scared of those SOB´s too, Hel?”

Hel wrinkles her nose. This is _not_ funny! Shaggy seems to think so too, because he´s also doing his very best to hide his ridiculously large frame behind his mate. He might not be cowering like she is, has simply taken a few steps back but for him that´s the equivalent of running away screaming. His eyes are nervous too, seemingly unable to decide if he should offer her a look full of sympathy or rather keep his eyes on the vile thing in front of him.

It´s not even a _big_ _thing_. In fact it is easily dwarfed by both of her humans and it´s huge girth is due to fat rather than muscles. But the hair is weird and red and curly and the face… its face is just ridiculous. It looks _wrong_ , like that Babyface-thing in Toy Story, like someone took random things and put it together again in no particular order. A red, round nose, whitish skin, huge smile, the eyes tiny and malicious in its round face. Whatever that thing is, Hel is sure that even the deepest circles of hell can´t offer anything as horrid as this one.

Grumpy doesn’t seem concerned at all, in fact he is still chuckling and making stupid jokes at their expense. She´s not even allowed to attack the thing (and it´s definitely not relief that´s cursing through her body after that announcement), apparently it´s harmless, friendly even. Hel doesn’t care, she just wants to be as far away from that clown-thing as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

“What by Lucifer´s bloody cage have you morons done to my hound!?”

They all freeze. _Oh shit_ , Master´s here.

Great, that man really seems to have the uncanny ability to show up at the most inopportune moments. It´s a talent.

Hel is well aware that the picture they are currently painting is not one her fellow hellhounds would be in favor of. She´s on the hotel bed, her huge body sprawled all over Shaggy and very much enjoying his belly-rubbing-abilities. She just had a bath this morning, which is why she currently smells like something huge-and-pink-and-fluffy and not at all like her demonic self (She really needs to get Grumpy to have another talk with his mate concerning the purchase of organic dog shampoo…). She is also decidedly _not_ cuddling with her unicorn.

“ _Your_ hound, Crowley? I don’t think so, buddy, after all it was _you_ who told her to join us. Sounds to me like she belongs _with us_ now. And by the way, thanks for that. I´d never have taken you for the touchy-feely-type but it´s nice to know someone cares.” Grumpy´s shit eating grin accompanying the statement is enough to earn him a stare that might have killed a lesser person.

“You´re overestimating yourself again, Squirrel. And you haven’t answered my question yet! What have you _done_! You bloody Winchesters are probably even unable to piss without screwing it up! Look at her! What happened to the vicious, snarling beast I sent you? That one over there is a _bloody lap dog_!”

Grumpy´s grin only broadens, “Sounds to me as if you´re just unable to treat a lady right, Crowley. Considering your obvious lack of game, you really _did_ need those extra inches, huh? But back to business, you´re definitely not just here to catch-up. What do you want?”

Hel slowly allows herself to relax again under Shaggy´s ministrations. She isn’t going anywhere. Her pack may not have said much on the matter but the way Alpha is standing protectively between them and Master speaks volumes. So do Shaggy´s hands in her fur. And when her eyes meet those of the demon´s, the amused twinkle in them is enough to tell her that he might not be quite as opposed to her new pack situation than his words seem to convey.

Hel grins and makes sure to slather an extra layer of drool on Shaggy´s cheek when she licks his face as a thank you.


End file.
